Ulbert Alain Odle
:"Roar, my secret arcana! Descend, o ultimate disaster! Flow, ye tears of despair and regret! — Catastrophe!" ::- Ulbert casting his magic. Ulbert Alain Odle (ウルベルト・アレイン・オードル) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Demiurge. Appearance Ulbert Alain Odle's game avatar resembles that of a humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask. Personality Among all of the guild members, Ulbert Alain Odle was a person who was fixated on the word "evil" the most. Since he suffered from Chuunibyou, he would often act in the manner of a typical villain. He is disillusioned with the real world, resenting everyday society for the unfairness it offers to poor people like him from birth. Reasonably so, Ulbert is pessimistic about his future in the real world, viewing hard-work to climb the social and economic ranks as nothing more than an impossibility to begin with. He sees certain people like Momonga and Herohero to be a natural-born loser like himself. He believes that no matter how hard one tries, one will never be able to lead a comfortable life like Touch Me. Seeing how grim his life situation in the real world is and the future that is to come, Ulbert felt as though he would end up sharing the same horrible fate as his parents. Ulbert depressingly acknowledged the fact that someday on the job, his superiors will use him up until he is broken and then throw him away once he can no longer prove useful to them. Additionally, Ulbert usually argued with Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive rivalry. However, Momonga thinks of their arguments as a pleasant memory, and believes they were still good friends with each other in the end regardless. He tends to show his sincerity out of good will for his friend, Momonga, while at times, acts mischievous about it. Despite Momonga's words, he tends to keep his hate for Touch Me to himself silently. He often has bad remarks to critically say about Touch Me and the poor decisions he has made during his time as clan leader. When a decision was poorly made as believed by Ulbert, he would cursedly lash out at him for a brief period of time until his friend Momonga intervened to stop him from saying any further. He was mostly likely not the type who can easily reach a full mutual consensus with Touch Me unless some of his guild members got involved in their argument. In a way, he is a judgmental and hateful person around said warrior if left to his own devices without someone as Momonga to keep him in check. Background Ulbert Alain Odle grew up in a poor family. Both his parents worked on the production line, but they died due to a work related incident and the insurance paid poorly. The incident is likely the cause of Ulbert's misanthropy, which flows into the character he plays as in YGGDRASIL. Like his friend Momonga, he only made it through graduating elementary school for education. During his time in YGGDRASIL, Ulbert killed a previous player who wielded "World Disaster" as the requirement for taking levels in this job class.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) At some point in time, Ulbert joined the Nine's Own Goal and became quite close to Momonga and another one of the founding members. However, due to a disagreement that Touch Me had with the other founding member, it caused the unnamed friend of Ulbert to quit the game and stop playing it ever again. This would lead to Ulbert to develop some sort of lasting grudge towards Touch Me as shown when the warrior disbanded the clan and he reacted negatively about it. To clear up the misunderstanding, Momonga wanted to let Touch Me speak. Hence, Touch Me was planning to turn the clan into a guild while nominating Momonga as the new leader which everyone including Ulbert agreed to his idea.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) After forming the guild, Ulbert and his guild members began making preparations for invading the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He ends up being chosen to take part in Momonga's team to work with, taking on the role of a Magic Attacker. While making their way through Nazarick, Ulbert and Momonga would have a heart-to-heart talk where both would reveal the tragedy of losing their parents during their childhood. At the end of their conversation, Ulbert made a promise with his friend that he will do his best not to throw a tantrum again like last time. Upon conquering the Nazarick alongside his guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, he created and designed a dominion on the 7th Floor. Additionally, Ulbert does the same in also designing the creation of Demiurge and choosing his Custom NPC govern the 7th Floor he made. While playing YGGDRASIL, Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of Demons that could overrun the world. Intrigued by that World Item, he attempted to build an item of his kind to emulate it and successfully created one to some degree. Initially, a prototype was made with only three arms. Embarrassed by the creation, he wanted to throw it away. However, Momonga felt that it would be a waste and kept Ulbert's item. At last, the final product ends up being a demon statue with six arms and is in the hands of Demiurge. Eventually, Ulbert too along with most of his fellow guild members except Momonga have become inactive from participating in guild activities. It was apparent from his infrequent log-ins to YGGDRASIL meant that he has quit the game at some point while giving away all his equipment and items to Momonga for safekeeping. In the closing moments of YGGDRASIL, Ulbert confronted someone in the real world. During their moment of time together, it could be said that both Ulbert and the unknown individual he met face-to-face are considered as the two evils. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga reminiscences about Ulbert's suggestion if the Great Tomb of Nazarick falls, they will be the ones who can give the players a grand welcome. In that regard, Ulbert expects to make their last stand in the Throne Room like final bosses.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Emissary of the King Arc When Ainz's summoned Death Knight pay a visit to Demiurge's domain on 7th Floor, the Floor Guardian noted that this land was made by his creator Ulbert. He went on saying that there were many things found hidden within it. He believed that these tumbled ruins are the true expression of Ulbert's love for it. Once the Death Knight report back to Ainz about Demiurge's answer, Ainz pictured the thought that the relationship between Ulbert and Touch Me in the past was exactly how it was to Demiurge and Sebas to this day. Ainz has also took out a picture of thirty heteromorphic beings from his pocket space and point his finger at Ulbert and Touch Me standing next to each other as shown in that photo. In the end, Ainz concluded that these two are never really able to get along well with one another even before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Outside of these group photos he look over, Ainz stated that Ulbert and Touch Me would almost never be seen present in the same picture together.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King Ainz Raises Money Arc During the meeting with Ainz alongside his fellow Floor Guardians, Demiurge states the reason behind why he suggested the "Bathing Together" voucher was because of the wise words his creator Ulbert used to say. Demiurge remembers that it was one of Ulbert's phrases which happen to be called "baring all".Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special Ainz Raises Money Human Understanding Table Game Arc When Ainz recognized that Demiurge was really into details while playing the game, he thought the same could also be said with his creator Ulbert but then went on to think, that everyone in the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown was like these two.Overlord Manga Volume 10 Special Drama CD: Human Understanding Table Game The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about an argument that took place between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Touch Me that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. In the end, Ainz remembers using the majority vote rule for his guild to decide on whether they follow through with Ulbert's or Touch Me's plan. To decide on a majority vote, they used coins, the kind wherein which the new coin was supposed to represent Ulbert while as Touch Me represents the old coin. Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Prelude to the Royal Capital's Disturbance During the disturbance, Ainz remembers that Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons capable of overrunning the world. He attempted to build an item as a way to emulate it. Although he successfully created one, it falls short of casting six spells simultaneously, which became the cause for him to lose interest on making anymore new copies. Demiurge at first planned on utilizing one of the items made by Ulbert for his operation until Ainz gave him a prototype copy to use instead. Although Ulbert wanting to throw away this prototype as it was inferior to the other copies he made, Ainz still kept the item as it was too much of a waste to let go. When Demiurge was reluctant on making use of the prototype, Ainz justifies that Ulbert might be embarrassed if his failed experiment was still around, believing it is the job of his NPC to get rid of. In the end, Ulbert's prototype was left in the Re-Estize Kingdom as an explanation for the demon attack. This was due to the plan set up wherein which the prototype made by Ulbert would be later discovered in one of the hideouts' coffers belonging to Eight Fingers.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tsuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feel relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then makes a comparison between the two's relationship as similar to their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. During that moment, Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of YGGDRASIL. Ulbert’s jealousy towards Touch Me was most likely due to real world reasons. Ainz remembers that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for the last time thinking that if he was the person as of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for his friends' quarrel back then.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz remembers the words once spoken by his guild mate Ulbert, stating that a dictatorship run by an iron hand would be great. While so, Ainz continues to pander about these kind of thoughts from him in regard to the Sorcerer Kingdom's future from now on.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz made note of all the rewards he had given out to the NPCs so far for their hard-work. One of them was Ulbert's demonic statue awarded to his creation Demiurge.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Nazarick Mythology Arc Demiurge attended a meeting to create a mythology of his master in order to solidify his hold over the masses. After hearing Demiurge's myth, especially the part where Ainz save humanity then leave but will return one day, the Overlord ponders whether his subordinate had another plan in mind. Ainz thought that maybe what Demiurge wishes for the most was actually his own creator Ulbert to be the one to return rather than him.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special Nazarick Mythology Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' After destroying the Holy Kingdom's Great Wall and ordering his demi-human army to commence the invasion, Demiurge made sure his suit is clean from any dust that fell on him during the destruction. He considered his suit an important item given to him by his creator Ulbert. He smiled under his mask upon recalling the mighty being who created him.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth During the meeting between two Floor Guardians and Ainz in a log cabin, Ulbert's name was suddenly brought up by Albedo after Demiurge chose to support his master's plan. Hearing Demiurge's answer, she inquires him whether or not he will still remain composed if it was his creator instead of Ainz who suggested such idea of faking his own death.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Abilities and Powers Ulbert Alain Odle is the most powerful magic caster of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was equipped with the strongest magic caster class called the "World Disaster", a class with incredible firepower and destructive magic. On top of that, he took levels in several classes boasting high firepower which further specialized his offensive ability. As a result, his burst damage was unrivaled among the top two members of the guild. By attack power alone, Ulbert was easily among the top five in the guild, but he had a weakness. Though he had an ample supply of MP, his consumption rate outstripped even that. In other words, he burned through MP rather quickly when using one of his potent spells. Upon mastering the power of "World Disaster" class, he has managed to gain a new spell known as "Grand Catastrophe" under his arsenal. Active * Grand Catastrophe: As Ulbert's trump card, it is an ultimate move which requires 60% of his mana. Its destructive power outstripped the might of even super-tier spells. It is described as a battlefield-engulfing wave of pure destructive power borne of the physical manifestation of the malice of the fallen leaves of the World Tree YGGDRASIL. This spell is capable of wiping out four level 87 Primal Fire Elementals and a level 90 Primal Star Elemental summoned by Asura, which should have been at full health, as well as take a large chunk out of the boss' health. * Magic Arrow Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Other Equipment * Armageddon Evil: He once made this item out of admiration for an unknown World Item, which was capable of summoning an endless amount of powerful demons. * [[Armageddon Evil (Prototype)|'Armageddon Evil (Prototype)']]: A prototype of the item he made before handing it over to his friend, Momonga. In the New World, Momonga would later pass it down to Ulbert's NPC, Demiurge. Consumable Items * Cash Items * Unnamed Wand: He used one to cast his area-of-effect attack spells. Relationships Demiurge Ulbert is the creator of Demiurge, who is the embodiment of his fixation on the evil thematic. Momonga Ulbert trusted him with final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga to keep his failed World Item prototype. Both him and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Ulbert was quite close to Momonga and even confided in him as he saw Momonga as a born-loser like himself. Both share similar tragedies when they were young, losing their loved ones to the grinding indifferent wheels of society. Touch Me Ulbert had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak, but also real life concerns. Although he disliked the World Champion, Ulbert felt it was just a pointless jealousy he has towards him because Touch Me was Ulbert's opposite. Ulbert's antagonist relationship with Touch Me was inherited by Demiurge, who also shares a strained relationship with Sebas Tian, Touch Me's creation. He loathes Touch Me's selfishness, badmouthing it and his poor decision-making for what he had done in the past. Due to losing an unknown close friend in the game because of him, Ulbert couldn't bring himself to ever forgive Touch Me's actions. Another part of his resentment against Touch Me was the fact that he has a disliking of winners in life. Touch Me embodies this specific characteristic which Ulbert happens to have a hatred for as he was one of those well-off people. Not only that, but he was envious of Touch Me being able to live a comfortable life without problem unlike himself who was far from that norm. Peroroncino He and Peroroncino were the first ones to came up with an idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance with the idea that they could compensate for the weakness with skill. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko He happens to work well with Yamaiko as the two are willing to cooperate jointly on clearing the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi He and Warrior Takemikazuchi are working together with the rest of his party members to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai He alongside Nishikienrai are in the same team to conquer the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * Ulbert is one of the guild members, who suggested on conquering the world as a joke.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: The Battle of Carne Village * During the last moments of YGGDRASIL, Ulbert confronted someone in the real world. * Before the formation of the Ainz Ooal Gown, Ulbert is considered to have the highest firepower in the clan called Nine's Own Goal. * Let alone Momonga who could be considered a Chuunibyou, as evident from his own creation of Pandora's Actor, Ulbert also happens to be one too, based on the way he acts. * Completely unlike his usual style, the preamble before the spell's name, Catastrophe, was different each time representing the naked expression of his soul. Quotes * (To his Guild Members): "If they make it to this point, let's give the heroes a grand welcome. There's a lot of players saying we're evil and whatnot, so why not wait for them majestically inside like final bosses?" * (To Touch Me): "It seems like Touch Me-sama is the one who doesn’t remember that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements." * (To Yamaiko about Nazarick): "I agree as well. Being that the dungeon is dangerous, it will also offer a great reward when we complete it. I want to take advantage of our early discovery and attempt it by trial and error so we can gain the reward for clearing it. Unknown dungeons are troublesome. We should go gather information on how to beat it before other people find out about it." * (To Momonga about Touch Me): "Momonga-san… You're right. I went too far. Still, don't you think he’s being selfish? First he chased that person away, and now this. If this is the case, shouldn't he have disbanded us earlier?" * (To Momonga about him becoming Guild Master): "I don't think so. Personally, I feel Momonga-san is an excellent candidate. He logs in regularly, is meticulous, and he doesn’t have any strange habits. Also, he’s a neutral party who isn’t biased towards anyone." * (To his Guild Members): "—Everyone, you're being too overconfident. Do you know how low the odds are of one-shotting an unknown dungeon? The effective level of a dungeon goes up several times when you try it for the first time." * (To Momonga): “I've been thinking about it recently, but if damage is all you want, wouldn’t that be more easily done by the frontliners? Magic casters ought to know utility spells." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, I'm really sorry for saying this, but aren't you a born loser like me, Momonga-san? No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to lead a comfortable life." * (To Momonga): "If they didn't teach you the bare minimum in elementary school, you couldn't even become a subordinate to the born winners, so they made elementary school easy… Honestly, it's ridiculous how you end up at one of two extremes in this world from birth. It's insane how unfair this world is. You can climb the ranks if you work hard? Don't make me laugh.” * (To Momonga): "My parents died pretty horribly. Working in such a dangerous place… they couldn't even find their bones, you know. And the compensation they paid to their employees was miserable. That's why they didn’t stop the production lines. After all, stopping them would incur huge losses. Losers like us… they use us up and throw us away." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Ulbert Alain Odle Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Demons Category:Magic Casters Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:No Cash Item Alliance Category:Nazarick